Into the West
by fetchboy84
Summary: Songfic based on the song Into the West from Lord of the Rings. Beautiful, sad, and inspirational at the same time. R&R.


Heya! This is a treat to all my readers who have waited SO long for me to update my other stories! This fic was inspired by the song "Into the West" which is featured during the credits of the third Lord of the Rings movie. If you haven't heard the song before, I suggest you listen to the song before you read this because it really does help set the mood for this one-shot.

Anyway, this one-shot switches viewpoints the viewpoints of Kagome and Inuyasha between every verse of the song. Also, each verse is associated with the thoughts of either Kagome or Inuyasha. You'll figure it out as you go. Enjoy!

* * *

"Inuyasha!" I called, my eyes fixed on the fallen and bloody figure splayed out on the ground ahead of me. I ran, desperately hoping against hope that he would be all right. "Inuyasha!" I said once more as I dropped to my knees next to him.

He slowly opened his eyes to look at me and he smiled faintly. He was alive, but I could not be happy. His wounds were too serious. He wouldn't last long…

"Kagome…" His voice was barely above a whisper.

I grasped his hand, clutching it tightly as I willed back tears that were threatening to fall.

"Please don't speak, Inuyasha," I said. "You need to save your energy. Just rest. I promise you'll be okay."

He let out something that sounded halfway between a laugh and a sigh. He knew that he was dying. I let my tears fall.

---Lay down

Your sweet and weary head;

Night is falling

You have come to journey's end;

Sleep now

And dream of the ones who came before;

They are calling

From across a distant shore.---

I felt my heart clench as Kagome's tears began to stream down her face. This was the last thing that needed to happen before…

"Kagome," I said, barely able to get the words out anymore. "Why are you crying?"

"B- because you… you," she said haltingly.

"Please don't cry. Not over me."

Kagome looked at me, her eyes filled with tears. "But…"

"It'll be fine. Everything will be okay, you'll see."

---Why do you weep?

What are these tears upon your face?

Soon you will see

All of your fears will pass away.---

"Oh, Inuyasha," I said as I began to cry even harder. I let go of his hand and gently pulled his head into my lap, cradling it between my arms. "How? How can it all be okay?"

---Safe in my arms

You're only sleeping---

"Kagome… Please stop crying. You know I hate it when you cry. I don't want to remember you like this."

She bit her lip and closed her eyes in an attempt to stop her tears. After a moment, she opened her eyes again and smiled. It was a sad one, but it was good enough for me. I smiled back. Mine was also sad. I thought of all that could have been, what Kagome and I could have been together. My chance to live happily was gone.

'Why?' I asked whatever higher being might have been listening. 'Why does this have to happen?'

---What can you see

On the horizon?

Why do the white gulls call?---

I forced myself to smile for him, so he could be happy. He smiled back at me. Neither of our smiles were genuine, though. I could almost see the thoughts running through his mind.

"It's not fair," I said, voicing our thoughts. "You shouldn't have to die."

I couldn't help it. The tears began streaming down my face again.

---Across the sea

A pale moon rises;

The ships have come to carry you home.---

Inuyasha didn't even have the strength left to be upset about Kagome crying. His vision was drifting in and out of focus. His blurred vision made the night sky look like a shimmering sea. And the moon shone behind Kagome's face, his beautiful Kagome, making her look like an angel.

---And all will turn

To silver glass;

A light on the water;

All souls pass…---

"Inuyasha," I said desperately as I cried my heart out. "What will I do? What will I do without you?"

I took hold of his hand again and continued to cry. I looked down into his eyes. He seemed to be looking at me and through me at the same time. I wondered if he had even heard me.

---Hope fades

Into the world of night;

Through shadows falling

Out of memory and time---

I found it harder and harder to focus by the second. I heard Kagome's voice, and was barely able to comprehend what she had said to me.

"This isn't the end, Kagome." I could barely hear my own voice. "We'll see each other again. I promise."

---Don't say

"We have come now to the end."

White shores are calling;

You and I will meet again.---

I listened to him speak, cherishing every word. His eyes slowly closed. He was fading fast. As I looked at him, I could almost pretend that he was just sleeping. I wish that were the case.

---And you'll be here in my arms

Just sleeping.---

"Kagome," I said, using my last ounces of strength to say what I knew I had to say. "Please promise me something."

"Anything," she said.

"Promise me that you'll move on… and be happy without me."

I heard her draw in a short breath. "But…"

"Please, Kagome. I can't stand the thought of you not being happy because of me."

---What can you see

On the horizon?

Why do the white gulls call?---

I swallowed. How could I make that promise to him? Suddenly, though, I saw the meaning and the truth in his words. I choked back a sob.

"I promise," I said, smiling despite the fact that he couldn't see me.

---Across the sea

A pale moon rises;

The ships have come to carry you home.---

He didn't say anything more. Only the hints of a smile graced his lips. Slowly, I leaned down so that our lips were almost touching.

"I love you Inuyasha," I said and closed the gap.

He never said anything back, but his answer was clear enough when he kissed me back. As I pulled back, I knew he was gone. It felt as though my heart was being torn in two, but I smiled anyway. It was painful now, but I knew it would pass. It had to. After all, I had a promise to keep.

---And all will turn

To silver glass;

A light on the water;

Grey ships pass

Into the West…---

* * *

sniffle ;; That was both depressing and inspiring at the same time. I LOVE that song. sigh Anyway, it was short, but hey, it's just a one-shot. And the song itself isn't really that long.

Now, I KNOW you all are wondering what the heck happened to Inuyasha, and, no offense, you can just keep on wondering. The main point of this story was just to be a nice little treat to go along with a good song. It wasn't supposed to develop plot or suspense or deeper meaning or anything. It is what it looks like. There's really no reason for me to come up with a reason for Inu's death because that would lead to a whole different story all together. Just the same, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
